


bumber bifteen burger bing boot bettuce

by TacoDudes21



Category: No Fandom
Genre: shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoDudes21/pseuds/TacoDudes21
Summary: bi beed bucking belp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

bhe bast bhing bou'd bant bon bour burger bing burger bis bomeones boot bungus. but bas bit burns bout bhat bight be bhat bou bet


	2. fsdf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asdf

fhe fast fhing fou'd fant fon four furger fing furger fis fomeones foot fungus. fut fas fit furns fout fhat fight fe fhat fou fet


	3. Question

Do you guys want me to actually write something?


	4. Chapter 4

random unnecessary filler text to get the wordcount to 69


End file.
